


Waking Up Might Just Be The Best Thing I've Done Today

by AestheticallySadistic



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticallySadistic/pseuds/AestheticallySadistic
Summary: Shane enjoys a morning with his spouse.
Relationships: Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 63





	Waking Up Might Just Be The Best Thing I've Done Today

Before now, Shane would've hated to wake up and brave another day, going through the same routine he did every week day. Get up, get dressed, walk down the same worn out dirt path to get to that wretched store labeled Joja Mart, stock cans and boxes all day, leave, and do the same thing over again the next day. 

Today was different. 

Today, Shane was happy to wake up. 

It was a nice change, he thinks, to wake up beside his farmer. 

Said farmer was curled against his chest, soft snores arising from their mouth. He softly grins, savoring this moment. 

Waking up in a new place, in a new bed, not having to go to that cursed store anymore, and best of all, waking up with his spouse contently cuddled against him, softly sleeping. 

Shane lets a lazy grin cross his face as he drops his head back to his fluffy pillow, and he wonders how he got it this good. 

Before he can think too much about it, his partner wakes up with a quiet drowsy noise, shivering a bit as they stretch their arms out.

Shane doesn't move, and lets them get woken up a bit more than they are now, as they lazily run a hand through their hair, sitting up and glancing back at him from over their shoulder. 

They grin, and it makes Shane's heart absolutely melt. He eagerly returns the grin, slowly sitting up too. 

"Good morning, Shane." 

"Morning, Chickadee." 

They snicker at the name, leaning back into him and laying their head on his shoulder. 

"How are you feeling this morning?" They ask, glancing up at him. 

"I'm glad I woke up today," Shane responds, leaning down and kissing their nose. They respond with a soft squeak, and giggle, happily returning it. 

"I'm glad you woke up today, too," Farmer murmurs, a soft tinge of warmth in their voice. 

Shane could definitely look forward to waking up if he gets to experience this every morning.


End file.
